1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal block and to a method of assembling or producing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal block conventional terminal block includes a housing with nut accommodating portions for accommodating nuts and a nut retainer to retain the nuts in the nut accommodating portions. The nut retainer is an extra part that adds to the cost of the terminal block. Accordingly there is a desire to provide a terminal block without a nut retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,081 discloses a terminal block that eliminates a nut retainer by fixing the nuts to the lower surface of a busbar. However, a process of fixing the nuts to the busbar by welding or by an adhesive is necessary and the additional process steps lead to a cost increase.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to dispense with a nut retainer for a terminal block without increasing cost.